bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Event 2018
'Tis the Season for Giving! Get into the giving mood of the holiday season by tackling the Bushwhackia Christmas event. ' You'll want to get started by heading to the event area in the Commons to meet up with the stranded elf and help him fix his teleporter. (It's delicate, OK?) Once you've got it operational, you'll be able to make the journey far to the North Pole where you'll find a bevy of characters who need your special skills to make the holiday celebrations work! Your primary task will be helping the elves make presents by bringing them Candy Canes (that you find in bushes), but there is a veritable smorgasbord of holiday related quests to complete as well. All of these quests will unlock over the course of the event, with the last ones unlocking on Christmas Day. Once you've found reindeer chow for the poor reindeer, then you can help out Santa by delivering a present to a random house daily. '''New for 2018: ' This year's update includes: a new Christmas tree for your ranch received from completing the Decorate Tree quest; a new Snowman companion from the Build a Snowman quest; another custom item for ice fishing; 4 new quests that unlock on Dec 22nd; and more! '''This event began on Wednesday December 12, 2018. and will run until Monday December 31st at Noon PST (8pm GMT.) Official Codename Blog Quests added in 2016 & 2017 (will be added to this page once the 2018 Event begins). * Ice Fishing - Earn custom items * Sweater Weather - Buy one of Mrs. Claus' specialty sweaters! * Naughty Nabber - Permanently borrow an item from Nate's house. * Well-arranged Caroling - Find all the special arrangements of famous Christmas carols. Event Missions or Unlocks The North Pole }} Elf Stations 10 Unlocks: Picking the Perfect Pine Creepin' it with the Claus |name2=White Elf Bushbie Doll Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the White Elf create doll presents! Available on Day 3 of the Event. |task2=Collect 10 |reward2=1 10 |name3=Blue Elf Video Game Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Blue Elf create video game presents! |task3=Collect 10 |reward3=1 10 |name4=Red Elf BZ Bake Oven Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Red Elf create BZ Bake Oven presents! |task4=Collect 10 |reward4=1 10 }}Note: If you have friends assisting you on an elf's station, you increase the chance of the elf being able to complete 2 of their items on a turn in. This does not increase the number of Santa Tokens you receive, only reduces the number of turn-ins you must do to complete an elf. Special Event Quests or 3 25 Unlocks Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |name2=Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |type2=main |desc2=Decorate the tree. You'll need to use , which you get by turning in to the present-making Elves or completing quests for others. You will be awarded one of three differently colored trees. Available on Day 2 of the Event. |task2=Place 10 Decorations (10 Each) |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=Frosty Construction |type3=main |desc3=Build a snowman. You can ask your friends to help you in the North Pole. |task3=Build the Snowman. Click the snow pile in the North Pole to send out Friend Requests. |reward3= or 3 25 |name4=A Pole for the Rest of Us |type4=main |desc4=We've got the North Pole, but is there something for the rest of us? |task4=Find 42 Pieces of Pole |reward4= or 3 25 |name5=You're a Mean One |type5=main |desc5=Gather 50 non-festive cakes to give the Grinch curmudgeonly. |task5=Find 50 Cakes |reward5= or 3 25 |name6=I Made You Out of Clay |type6=main |desc6=Fetch some Clay to make Traditional Tops. |task6=Find 35 blobs of Clay |reward6= or 3 25 |name7=Candles for Kwanzaa |type7=main |desc7=Fetch some Candles for this traditional tradition. You can find Candles in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 7 Kinara Candles |reward7= or 3 25 |name8= 12 Days of Bushmas |type8=main |desc8= Frederick neglected to get his true love a gift last year, so he is making up for it this year. Like the song, each day you bring that present and ALL of the previous ones as well. When the quest is complete Frederick will "sing" for you, again and again if you ask him. This quest begins on Day 2 of the Event| task8= Find A Partridge in a Pear Tree Find 2 Turtle Pets Find 3 French Textbooks Find 4 Grimy Vials Find 5 Gold Things Find 6 Silver Pet Eggs Find 7 Lucky Clovers Find 8 Bottles of Chilled Milk Find 9 Nates Find 10 Hammers Find 11 Bushes Find 12 Swords |reward8= or 3 25 |name9=Itchy Wool |type9=main |desc9=Mrs Claus is knitting ugly sweaters! Fetch her various colors of Itchy Wool from bushes all over Bushwhackia and she'll give you credits. With enough credits, she'll knit you your own sweater! But, you only get one sweater per year. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task9=Find 12 Itchy White Wool Find 12 Itchy Red Wool Find 12 Itchy Green Wool |reward9=1 Sweater Credit }} Mrs. Claus' Specialty Sweaters *Festive Lights Sweater - Cost 8 credits *Rudolph Sweater - Cost 8 credits *Santa Sweater - Cost 8 credits Daily Quests or 3 25 |name2=Snowball Fight |type2=main |desc2=Participate in the North Pole snowball fight. Head into the field in the lower-right corner of the North Pole and start clickin' those opponents! Available on Day 2 of the Event. |task2=Throw 30 Snowballs (2 each) |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=Lost Reindeer |type3=main |desc3=Find the missing Reindeer! It's probably out in the world somewhere. Whack a bunch of bushes until it shows itself. |task3=Find the Lost Reindeer |reward3= or 3 25 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Leafless Decorated Tree |desc2=You can place this on your ranch |cost2=20 |name3=Wire Frame Light Deer |desc3=You can place this on your ranch |cost3=20 |name4=Silhouetted Sleigh |desc4=You can place this on your ranch |cost4=20 |name5=Cocoa Mug |desc5=You can place this on your ranch |cost5=20 |name6=Windsock |desc6=You can place this on your ranch |cost6=20 |name7=Peppermint Mini Golf Piece |desc7= Peppermint Mini Golf Piece |cost7=30 }}Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. 'Misc. Ranch Items' The following items may be quest or achievement rewards, and will be updated when the event begins. Customization Items |name2= Sack Of Presents |desc2= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost2=20 |name3= Santa Gloves |desc3= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost3=20 |name4= Red Nose |desc4= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost4=20 |name5= Mistletoe Moustache |desc5= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost5=20 |name6= Peppermint Blade Sword |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=20 |name2=Christmas Snack Bag |desc2=Big Snack Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=60 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=60 }} Ye Yuletide Spirit Store Send a Gift to a Friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped presents from Sasha in the North Pole. Each wrapped present contains some random gold, energy, mana, power, as well as a random bonus gift, such as a rare gem, energy pack, energy drinks, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the North Pole or in The Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Wrapped Present |desc2=One wrapped present. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Wrapped Present |desc3=Four wrapped presents. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning |lvl2=Journeyman Elf Helper |req2=Help the Elves create 20 presents |rew2=1 |lvl3=Professional Elf Helper |req3=Help the Elves create 50 presents |rew3=1 |lvl4=Expert Elf Helper |req4=Help the Elves create 50 presents at each station |rew4=Title: Expert Elf Helper }} |lvl2=Diverse Santa |req2= You've delivered a present to several houses! |rew2=1 }} }} }} 5,000 3 4 }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Santa Santa - You're practically Santa! (deliver a present while dressed as Santa) * Materialist - You bought all the 2012 Christmas things! * Reverse Grinch - You've delivered a present dressed as a Grinch! * All The Toys - You bought all the 2013 Christmas things! * No Returns Allowed! - You bought all the 2014 Christmas items! * Season of Shopping - You purchased all the Christmas 2015 items! * Winter Solstice Souvenirs - You purchased all the Christmas 2016 items! *The Gift of Getting - You purchased all the Christmas 2017 items! NOTE: The Christmas Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the The Gift of Getting achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase Note: The achievements Reverse Santa, Reverse Santa 2.0, Napping Nate Nabber, The Gift of Taking, and Naughty Nabber are not available during the 2018 event. Event Participation Rewards 'Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. '